


Love Is a Priceless Gift

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [41]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Some Humor, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve non sa se detestare più Tony, che gli fa arrivare in tutti i modi volantini d'epoca -quelli che lo ritraggono sui palchi d'America con il costume di scena- o se detestare se stesso, che li conserva uno per uno.</p>
<p>Dal testo:<br/>  <em>Avrebbe voluto bruciare quel pezzo di carta ingiallita e leggermente rovinata sugli angoli, invece, tornato nella sua stanza, Steve ripose la locandina ancora racchiusa in una busta protettiva all'interno del cassetto del piccolo scrittoio nell'angolo della stanza. Se n'era quasi dimenticato quando Tony gli regalò la seconda solo una settimana dopo, questa volta una in cui c'era la sua foto che era molto più danneggiata e scolorita; Stark si era quasi scusato dello stato in cui era ridotta, prima di cambiare atteggiamento e tornare al suo solito tono insolente, cosa che lasciò perplesso Steve che la accettò e la ripose con cura insieme all'altra.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is a Priceless Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
> Vi lascio alla lettura; baci, Elisa.  
> PS: ormai lo sapete, niente seguiti a questo genere di cose. E non ho avuto il tempo di rileggerla, quindi potrebbero esserci errori/orrori. Sorry.

_**Love Is a Priceless Gift** _

  
_Prompt:_ _Stony. Steve non sa se detestare più Tony, che gli fa arrivare in tutti i modi volantini d'epoca - sì, proprio quelli che lo ritraggono sui palchi d'America con il ridicolo, sgargiante costume di scena - o se detestare se stesso, che li conserva uno per uno per il solo fatto che siano passati dalle mani dell'altro._

 

Steve non era propriamente orgoglioso dei tempi in cui si era esibito sui palchi di mezza America per finanziare le spese militari durante la guerra. Cioè, era fiero di aver trovato un modo di essere utile quando l'esercito gli aveva impedito di diventare un vero e proprio soldato, solo avrebbe preferito essere al fronte al doversi esibire in quelle sceneggiate.

Aveva puntato a lungo i piedi perché non gli facessero girare anche i piccoli cortometraggi, più che altro perché si era sentito a disagio a fingersi un vero eroe quando se ne stava al sicuro a girare in uno studio, mentre soldati veri morivano davvero da qualche parte in Europa.

Non lo rendeva, quindi, del tutto felice avere nella propria stanza un intero raccoglitore pieno dei volantini delle sue esibizioni; tuttavia, per quanto gli ricordassero un periodo della propria vita di cui non era propriamente contento, erano tutti regali di Tony e Steve non poteva proprio liberarsene, non tanto per quel che erano, ma per quello che simboleggiavano per loro due.

Era cominciato tutto come uno scherzo ovviamente, come molte cose cominciavano quando si parlava di Tony Stark. Il genio ne aveva adocchiato uno nel catalogo di un'asta di beneficenza a cui poi invitò l'intero gruppo a partecipare; Steve avrebbe dovuto intuire che l'invito non era semplice pubblicità positiva per gli Avengers, ma l'ennesima occasione per combinarne una delle sue.

Quando il pezzo d'onore fu presentato, Steve era sbiancato e poi arrossito: era uno dei volantini pubblicitari del suo primissimo spettacolo, uno di quelli in cui non c'era neppure una sua foto, bensì una sua caricatura in cui ogni suo tratto fisico era stato esagerato. Steve li aveva trovati pacchiani sin dal primo momento, ma piacquero talmente tanto ai ragazzini che il design scelto in quella caricatura venne poi usato anche per i fumetti che negli anni successivi narrarono le sue “avventure”.

Comunque, Tony aveva probabilmente pensato che sarebbe stato divertente umiliarlo ulteriormente, motivo per cui acquistò la locandina e, quando salì sul palco per ritirarla, chiese di poter parlare un attimo. Steve avrebbe dovuto svignarsela già ben prima di quel momento, ma non lo fece e, a distanza di più di due anni, pensò che forse ne valse la pena di fare un po' la figura del cretino per quei brevi istanti in cui Tony lo invitò sul palco per consegnargli il volantino come fosse un regalo.

Avrebbe voluto bruciare quel pezzo di carta ingiallita e leggermente rovinata sugli angoli, invece, tornato nella sua stanza, Steve ripose la locandina ancora racchiusa in una busta protettiva all'interno del cassetto del piccolo scrittoio nell'angolo della stanza. Se n'era quasi dimenticato quando Tony gli regalò la seconda solo una settimana dopo, questa volta una in cui c'era la sua foto che era molto più danneggiata e scolorita; Stark si era quasi scusato dello stato in cui era ridotta, prima di cambiare atteggiamento e tornare al suo solito tono insolente, cosa che lasciò perplesso Steve che la accettò e la ripose con cura insieme all'altra.

Divenne quasi un'abitudine da quel momento. Ogni settimana o al massimo ogni quindici giorni, Tony si presentava con uno di quei vecchi volantini o con qualche prima edizione dei fumetti, alcuni molto danneggiati, altri in condizioni così immacolate che sembravano quasi stampati da pochi giorni. Steve dovette ben presto procurarsi un raccoglitore in cui conservarle e spostarle dallo scrittoio, ormai troppo ingombranti per stare nel piccolo spazio del cassetto.

La sua collezione era cresciuta come erano cresciuti i sentimenti per Tony e come le locandine il tutto aveva un gusto dolce e amaro allo stesso tempo; c'erano giorni in cui lui e Tony litigavano, altri in cui Steve moriva di paura per l'ennesimo incidente di laboratorio dell'altro e giorni in cui tutto era stupendo come la prima volta in cui si erano baciati. Eppure, nonostante alcuni pezzi della raccolta fossero rovinati o bruciacchiati, Steve non poteva proprio liberarsene come non si sarebbe mai liberato di Tony solo perché a volte lo faceva impazzire; Steve sapeva bene che la vita era fatta di cose perfette e di cose che non lo erano affatto, ed era anche cosciente che a volte le cose meno perfette erano le più belle agli occhi di chi le amava. E dopotutto, aveva vissuto durante la grande depressione! Sapeva apprezzare ciò che gli capitava tra le mani e così come era accaduto con quei volantini, era avvenuto con Tony.

Quindi, forse era una cosa un po' stupida per cui gli altri Avengers lo avrebbero preso in giro se lo avessero saputo, eppure Steve conservava quei volantini come fossero il suo tesoro più raro; e mentre gli altri presero come l'ennesima burla di Tony la locandina incorniciata di uno dei corti di cui Steve era stato protagonista che Stark gli regalò alla loro festa di fidanzamento, lui lo prese come una conferma che Tony avesse la stessa considerazione che aveva lui di quei vecchi pezzi di carta, che di per sé era un motivo più che valido per conservarli davvero come un prezioso. Ed era anche il motivo per cui non si vergognava affatto di tenere quella locandina incorniciata appesa sopra la testiera del loro letto.


End file.
